Super GoGang Bros
GoAnimate X Super Mario Bros Plot The GoGang Lands on Alternate Dimension Called The Mushroom Kingdom! But Suddenly Bowser Decides To Kidnap Sanae Kochiya, Chica, Peach, and Daisy! Igor, Pingy, Mario and Luigi's Girlfriends! Cast Young Guy as Pingy Kayla as Sophie and Wendy Koopa Julie as Daisy and Birdo Brian as Mario and Yoshi and Koopa Troopa and Diddy Kong Paul as Luigi, Igor and Larry Koopa and Goomba Eric as Carkle and Hammer Bro Scary Voice as Bowser Ivy as Bowser Jr and Lemmy Koopa and Toad and Toadette Wiseguy as Wario Steven as Waluigi Princess as Peach and Chica Diesel as Morton Koopa Dallas as Roy Koopa and Donkey Kong Zack/David/Evil Genius as Iggy Koopa Lawrence as Toadsworth Kimbrely as Sanae Kochiya Transcript GoGang are walking on the Park. Spot a Green Pipe Pingy: "Wow! A Green Pipe!" Sophie: "Let's Go Inside It!" Carkle: "Yeah!" Go Into The Pipe land on Mushroom Kingdom. Igor: "Something is VERY Famliar here..." Is Poking the heroes With a Stick Toad: "Umm Mario! Something Isn't Right!" Igor: "I'm not Mario! he is at Peach's Castle! Toad: "Oh, Sorry!" Mario: "Hey! What's a Hold-a-Up?" Igor: "Let Toad Explain it!" Toad: "Bowser Kidnapped Peach again!" at Bowser's Castle.... Bowser: "I Will Kidnap Every Girlfriend Heroes Have in The Mushroom Kingdom!" Is In the Cage Peach: "Your Gonna Be Sorry When You Always Kidnap Me! Jr Appears To Guard The Cage Bowser Jr: "Shut Up Strawberries and Roses!" Jr Seals Peach's Mouth at Mushroom Kingdom. Igor: "Do you know Who's a Baka?" Pingy: "Who?" Igor: "Cirno!" Pingy: "What "Baka" Means?" Igor: "Stupid." Pingy: "Oh." Igor: "I like cirno, even trough she is a Baka." to Bowser's Castle Sees Into His Castle Window That He Sees Sanae Kochiya, Chica and Daisy Bowser: "Oh Yes! I Will Get You Three!" Laughs Goes into His Koopa Clown Car to the heroes. Airship Theme plays here. Igor: "Uh?" Pingy: "Why is That Music Playing?" Appears Bowser: "Don't Ask Why! I Am Here For Those 2 Girls and Daisy" Bowser: "Umm What's Your Name?" Sanae Kochiya: "Sanae Kochiya" Bowser: "Umm What's That Robot Chicken's Name?" Chica: "Im Chica! Let's Eat!" Bowser: "Well! Im Gonna Snatch Your Girlfriends!" Snatches Daisy, Sanae Kochiya, and Chica Flies Away and Laughs Igor: "ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! IT'S THE 2ND TIME Sanae Kochiya GOT KIDNAPPED THIS WEEK!" Pingy: "What you mean with a 2nd time?" Igor: "It happened berfore on GoGang: Walfaized." To Bowser's Castle is Home Bowser: "Son! Look What Daddy Brought You!" Shows Bowser Jr Sanae Kochiya, Chica, and Daisy Bowser Jr: "You're The Best Dad!" Jr Hugs His Dad to the heroes Igor: "Ugh, I'm probably going to BACKSTAB or HEADSHOT some idiot right now." Pingy: "Keep your TF2 Terms away now, we need to save the ladies!" Igor: "What if Bowser is working with Yandere-Chan and Mima?" Wario: "Then I'll Punch Them With My Super Fists!" Waluigi: "What Wario Said!" Igor: "I undestand." Waluigi: "I have plenty of Bomb-ombs!" Igor: "I got it, Bomb Attack?" Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" Dunno Who Sanae Kochiya Is! Igor: "Sanae Kochiya is my girlfriend!" Pingy: "Well Let's Go to Bowser's Castle!" Igor: "OK." go to Bowser's Castle. Category:GoGang Series